


another letter

by icyhot_th0t



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhot_th0t/pseuds/icyhot_th0t
Summary: eiji writes another letter. he needs to say the things he couldn’t the first time around. he needs to say goodbye.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	another letter

Dear Ash, 

It’s been about a year since your death. The day you decided to follow what you believed was your “fate.” When you sat in that library for hours, bleeding and alone.

I’ve moved to New York. It seems odd, huh? It’s not like I have anyone here. Living out my days here serves me no purpose. Come to think of it, nothing really has a purpose anymore since you left.

I’m still in love with you and it hurts. I don’t think it’ll ever stop hurting. Even though you left me here all alone, I can’t hate you. I probably couldn’t even if I tried. 

But why? Why couldn’t you stay with me? Maybe if you knew how much you meant to me, you would have gotten help. Maybe we’d be safe together in Japan and I wouldn’t be stuck writing this stupid letter. 

I’ll never forget you Ash. I can’t and I don’t want to. You made me feel loved unconditionally. Thank you for that. 

It might seem silly but I’m still not going to say sayonara to you. I meant it when I said that my soul would always be with you. I have no doubt in my mind that we’ll be reunited one day. 

I love and miss you, Ash. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you. I wish I got to tell you that.

Love.  
Eiji Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all so much for reading!! i’ve had this one in my drafts for a bit and i just thought i’d share (sorry if u cried) ✨😛


End file.
